Cache cache avec la lune
by Rinya
Summary: Bellatrix a quatorze ans lorsqu'on lui donne pour mission de gagner la confiance d'un enfant. Pourquoi ? Va-t-elle remettre en question ce qu'on lui a toujours dit à propos des familles de sang-mêlé ?
1. Millefeuilles

Note d'auteur totalement dénuée d'intérêt :

( Mon dieu, j'ai jamais écrit un résumé aussi naze. )  
Bonjour ^o^, et bienvenue dans ce qui, à la base, devait être un OS. J'ai préféré diviser en voyant que je m'étendais un peu trop en longueur. Je sais pas vous mais j'ai du mal à lire des pavés de 20 000 mots sur ordi. Bref.  
Ca va aller vite en tout cas, dix (courts) chapitres grand maximum, et update tous les jours voire tous les deux jours, au cas où.  
Et ce chapitre n'est qu'un prologue. Les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le prochain, yark yark.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca fait toujours plaisir =)

**Chapitre I - Mile-feuilles**

" Trente-cinq, trente-six, trente-sept...

- Fichu gosse. Fichu gosse ! " marmonna-t-elle, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de sa mère pour lui demander de tenir compagnie à ce gamin ? Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire ! Très bien, elle était en vacances, et alors ? Elle avait des devoirs - dont un essai particulièrement coriace sur les propriétés de la Pierre de Lune -, des visites à faire, et sa mère le savait. C'était même elle qui exigeait que ses notes soient plus qu'honorables, et que sa vie sociale soit bien remplie - sans doute dans le but de lui trouver un mari digne de ce nom d'ailleurs.

Alors, pourquoi diable devait-elle passer son temps avec un maudit sang-mêlé ?

Elle n'y comprenait décidément rien. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, on ne lui avait permis de fréquenter que des familles de sang-pur - entourage dans lequel elle s'était toujours sentie bien -, sans lui permettre de s'approcher de celles de moindre condition. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Sa courte vie la satisfaisait ; elle évoluait chaque jour avec un peu plus d'aisance dans le monde de la magie, et ses interactions sociales ne faisaient que s'améliorer.

_Faire illusion. _C'était la devise de sa mère, et Bellatrix prenait un plaisir monstrueux à l'appliquer. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle était déjà parfaitement capable de berner les gens, et pouvait obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle désirait, parce qu'elle les comprenait. Elle était une observatrice hors-pair, et il ne lui suffisait que de quelques paroles échangées avec une personne pour mettre le doigt sur ses points forts et ses points faibles, sur ce qui la flatterait, la terroriserait.

Et elle s'était créée des masques, des centaines de masques, qu'elle endossait selon les situations. Ton mielleux, voix dure ou brisée, fausses larmes ou regard de braise, elle les alternait à une cadence presque surnaturelle, analysant les situations à la vitesse de l'éclair, réagissant toujours en conséquence. Et toujours, toujours elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, parce que les autres étaient faibles.

Sa famille n'était pas dupe, elle le savait. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être, alors que c'était elle qui lui avait tout appris ? Alors, elle avait surtout exercé ses talents à Poudlard, école qu'elle avait intégrée deux années auparavant. Elle s'amusait parfois à penser que les rôles étaient étrangement inversés, que sa famille était son école et que l'école n'était que son terrain de jeu. Son terrain de chasse. Et elle avait pu en chasser, des ignorants, des faibles ! _Prédatrice_, elle s'était sentie prédatrice en posant son premier pied dans la Grande Salle et en contemplant les visages innocents, pleins d'une joie pure encore enfantine, tout à l'émerveillement d'être dans ce lieu magique - au sens littéral.

Ils ne demandaient que ça.

Certains s'étaient tournés vers elle dès le premier jour avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, car à ses talents s'ajoutait une qualité indéniable : elle était belle. Non pas d'une beauté banale comme celle des mannequins de _Sorcière Hebdo_, mais d'une beauté noble, d'un port et d'un charisme qui, lorsqu'elle les mettait consciemment en valeur, faisait baisser les yeux de plus d'un élève. Elle ne faisait pas ses quatorze ans, s'accordait-on à dire. En fait, c'était tout comme si elle n'avait pas d'âge.

Là-bas, elle avait pu vérifier les paroles de sa mère : les autres n'avaient pas de valeur. Il suffisait de voir à quelle vitesse ils se soumettaient à elle. Aucun n'avait vu à travers elle, aucun n'avait compris qui elle était et à quel jeu elle jouait. Ils étaient stupides, tous, et Bellatrix savait qu'elle les prendrait un peu plus au piège à mesure que le temps passerait. Elle brûlait déjà d'y retourner, d'aller un peu plus loin dans le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur eux.

Mais avant cela, elle avait un problème de taille à régler. _Un problème de cinq ans._ Elle pesta intérieurement.

" Sois gentille avec lui ", lui avait-on dit. " N'agit pas avec lui comme envers les autres. C'est important ".

Evidemment, on ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi, et cela la mettait hors d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux ordres. Et donc être "gentille" avec lui. Y compris si celui-ci proposait une partie de cache-cache.

_Si on me voyait..., _pensa-t-elle en trouvant refuge dans l'étroit espace entre le canapé du salon et le mur. Elle n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences que cela impliquerait. Toute une réputation, deux ans d'efforts constants fichus en l'air..._ Tout ça pour un gosse._

" Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent ", clama une voix enjouée dans la pièce adjacente, et un bruit de pas léger lui parvint depuis la cuisine où il avait commencé à compter. Il n'allait pas mettre longtemps à la trouver. Elle avait dû légèrement bouger le fauteuil pour pouvoir se réfugier derrière lui, et il n'était définitivement pas assez haut. Bellatrix ne doutait pas que le gosse apercevrait le haut de sa tête dès qu'il entrerait dans la pièce - ça n'était pas plus mal. Mieux valait en finir vite, où elle aurait du mal à garder son calme. Elle était une _Black_, nom d'un chien ! Certainement pas une vulgaire nounou !

Elle entendit ses pas s'approcher et, de là où elle était, pu voir ses pieds pénétrer dans la pièce. Ses pieds chaussés de vulgaires chaussures en toile usée. _Comment peut-on porter ces horreurs ?_ _Aucune classe. Mère avait raison._

Ses pieds disparurent un instant de son champ de vision ; elle perçut un mouvement sur le canapé et, une seconde plus tard, quelque chose lui tirait les cheveux.

" Trouvéééééééééééée, clama joyeusement la voix enfantine.  
- Aïe ! Lâche ça tout de suite ! ", gronda-t-elle en se relevant. Elle empoigna la main de l'enfant et l'obligea à lâcher prise, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Elle tenta de se recoiffer tant bien que mal, et son regard croisa celui du gamin ; il était visiblement au bord des larmes. _Zut ! Sois gentille, Bella ! Calme-toi !_

" Ne touche pas à mes cheveux, lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce en souriant. Je déteste ça.

- D'accord, répondit-il après un silence. C'est à ton tour alors ! ", ajouta-t-il, les larmes disparaissant déjà de ses yeux pour être remplacées par cette lueur innocente propre à ceux qui n'ont pas encore vécu.

_Ha non ! Certainement pas !_

" Ecoute, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt ... - elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant une idée. Par Merlin, elle n'avait jamais eu à manipuler un môme ! - aller un peu dehors ?, proposa-t-elle lorsque son regard se posa sur la pancarte " parc " au bout de la rue qu'elle voyait depuis la fenêtre. Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de protester, elle ajouta :

- Je peux prendre des gâteaux pour la route ! ", et un second sourire illumina le visage rond.

***

_Ils doivent bien avoir des sucreries dans cette maison !, _pesta-t-elle en fouillant dans les placards, mais elle ne trouva rien, rien ! Son regard se porta à nouveau à l'extérieur, et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

" En route ! ", lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux. L'enfant la suivi aussitôt à l'extérieur de la maison. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait la pâtisserie moldue qu'elle avait repérée depuis la fenêtre. Elle lança un rapide sort d'attraction en passant à côté de la porte ouverte. Les propriétaires n'y virent que du feu, et elle se retrouva avec un large paquet de gâteaux entre les mains.

Arrivé au parc, l'enfant courut aussitôt vers la balançoire, et Bellatrix s'assit sur un banc, gardant un oeil sur lui.

L'endroit était désert, bien que l'après-midi n'était que peu avancé. La chaleur poussait sans doute les gens à rester chez eux, traquant le moindre courant d'air dans les pièces que le soleil ne pouvait atteindre. Tant mieux. Malgré le fait que le quartier semblait essentiellement moldu, elle ne pouvait être certaine qu'aucune de ses connaissances de Poudlard n'habitait dans les environs. On risquait moins de la voir en telle compagnie dans ces conditions.

L'enfant avait l'air aux anges, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. On ne l'avait jamais emmenée en pareil endroit lorsqu'elle avait son âge. C'était même hors de question ! Elle l'observa, et se demanda quel plaisir il pouvait ressentir à se balancer sur cette stupide planche de bois. _La futilité des jeux des familles moindres_, lui aurait dit sa mère. _Aucune fierté_, songea-t-elle alors qu'il partait d'un éclat de rire cristallin à mesure qu'il s'élevait de plus en plus haut.

Au moins, il ne devait pas avoir aussi chaud qu'elle. Le banc sur lequel elle s'était installée était frappé de plein fouet par le soleil, et la lourde robe de soie verte alliée à sa cape n'arrangeaient en rien les choses. Elle se força à se redresser, arborant le maintien propre à une famille de rang tant bien que mal. Sur ses genoux, le paquet contenant les gâteaux commençait apparemment à souffrir lui aussi de la chaleur : elle pouvait sentir le glaçage commencer à se liquéfier dans l'emballage. Elle jeta un regard hésitant vers l'enfant, visiblement oublieux de sa présence, avant de se résoudre à se lever et à le rejoindre.

" Comme promis ", lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus enthousiaste en lui tendant le paquet.

Après une hésitation, l'enfant le lui pris timidement des mains et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en apercevant le contenu du sac.

" Tout ça pour moi ? ", s'exclama-t-il. Voyant qu'elle hochait la tête, il se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit par la taille.

" Bella, je t'adore ! "

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne sut comment réagir et resta figée comme une statue jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche. Ignorant l'effet qu'il avait produit sur elle, il retourna s'asseoir sur la balançoire et commença à engloutir le premier gâteau, un éclair au chocolat. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa bouche et ses joues furent maculées du glaçage du gâteau. L'effet qu'avait produit sur elle l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donné - effet sur lequel elle était incapable de mettre un nom - s'effaça instantanément. Manque d'éducation flagrant. Comment pouvait-on se goinfrer comme une bête ?

Elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à s'en retourner sur le banc lorsqu'il l'appela. Soupirant, elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il lui tendait l'un des gâteaux. _De la nourriture moldue ?_, s'indigna-t-elle intérieurement, prête à lui prendre le mille-feuilles des mains uniquement pour le lui jeter au visage. Mais la voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête comme un rappel à l'ordre.

_Sois gentille avec lui. C'est important._

_Ca a plutôt intérêt à l'être, _grogna-t-elle. La mort dans l'âme, elle saisit le gâteau du bout des doigts comme si c'était là la chose la plus écoeurante du monde et s'assit dignement sur la deuxième balançoire à côté de l'enfant. Lui s'était déjà emparé d'une autre pâtisserie et l'avalait à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne prenant même pas la peine d'avaler avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée. Elle le trouvait tout bonnement répugnant. Elle observa suspicieusement son propre gâteau, qui commençait déjà à lui coller aux mains._ Ca n'a pas l'air si mauvais, _pensa-t-elle_. Tu ne perds rien à essayer. Tant que personne ne te voit..._

Hésitante, elle grignota un coin de la pâtisserie. Le morceau eut du mal à passer - elle eut l'impression qu'un caillou descendait le long de sa gorge, sans doute un mauvais effet de sa conscience. Mais le goût n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle croqua à nouveau, cette fois plus franchement, et eut moins de mal à avaler. _Pas mauvais du tout, _songea-t-elle_. C'est même plutôt bon. _Et elle prit une nouvelle bouchée, finissant par se régaler sans vouloir se l'avouer, se forçant à manger dignement et sans hâte comme on le lui avait appris. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se lécha les lèvres dans un geste qu'elle voulut discret - elle n'avait fait cela qu'une seule fois, à dîner, et sa mère lui avait lancé un regard lourd de reproches - mais elle se rendit compte que l'enfant l'observait d'un air amusé.

" C'était bon hein ?

- Attends un peu.... Tu as tout fini ?, s'exclama-t-elle en constatant que le sac était vide.

- Mais tu as dit...

- Tu vas être malade ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, essuie-moi ça ! " Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit de débarbouiller son visage. " On n'a pas idée de manger de la sorte ! Tes parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ?"

Etrangement, ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire que celui qu'elle désirait : l'enfant semblait s'amuser au plus haut point. Elle le regarda d'un air sévère tout en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

" Je croyais que tu me grondais parce que je ne pouvais pas tout manger mais en fait, tu t'inquiétais pour moi. ", dit-il simplement.

_M'inquiéter ? Sûrement pas !_

Elle ne doutait pas que son visage exprimait une colère qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un à Poudlard. Pourtant, il continuait à sourire en la regardant. Désemparée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

A cet instant, une voix l'interpella. Faisant volte-face, elle vit la mère de l'enfant venir vers elle.

" Bellatrix ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, madame, assura-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, répondit la mère tout en observant son fils. C'est une chance que vous ayez répondu à notre annonce, vraiment, une chance. " Puis elle ajouta, plus bas, de manière à ce que son fils qui était retourné à la balançoire ne l'entende pas :

" Il a l'air de bonne humeur. J'étais un peu inquiète à vrai dire. Non pas que je remette vos capacités en doute, mon enfant, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, visiblement effrayée que la jeune fille ne se méprenne sur le sens de ses paroles. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas très sociable en temps normal. "

Bellatrix haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Ce gamin lui avait paru très sociable. _Trop_ même.

" Il n'y a eu aucun problème madame, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en forçant une expression aimable sur son visage. Vous avez un enfant adorable. "

La mère se contenta de lui sourire avec reconnaissance.

" Demain ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Demain, confirma Bellatrix. Ce sera avec plaisir, madame.

- Une chance, vraiment. Merci, mon enfant. "

La mère lui donna une brève et chaleureuse pression sur les épaules avant de se détourner vers son fils. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, se jeta à nouveau sur Bellatrix pour l'étreindre par la taille et leva vers elle des yeux brillants.

" Demain, on refera une partie de cache-cache hein ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle. Si tu veux. "

***

Bien après que la mère et l'enfant aient disparu de sa vue, Bellatrix resta assise sur la balançoire, songeuse. _Ce foutu gosse ! _

Elle était incapable de le comprendre. Elle n'avait pas appris à comprendre les enfants. Leur raisonnement était au-delà de sa logique. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas logique. Ou trop simplement logique. Peut-être était-elle trop habituée à percevoir mille et uns raisonnements manichéens dans l'esprit des autres pour concevoir qu'un seul être humain sur cette planète ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière.

Il faudrait qu'elle revoie ses plans, son comportement. Cela ne devait pas être si difficile. Ca allait même ajouter une expérience de plus à son palmarès. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Pourquoi était-elle si perturbée par cet enfant ?

Et pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi triste ?


	2. In noctem

Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré d'une BO récente, sauras-tu la retrouver ?

* kof kof *

Bon, la prochaine up' lundi, parce que j'ai l'habitude de passer mon week end sur ma fic principale. Mais bon. Voilà. N'hésitez pas blabla commentaires blabla j'vous aime blabla (il n'est pas du tout 5h du mat' et chuis pas du tout crevée )

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre II - In noctem**

Sa mère réclama son rapport à peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte.

Le dialogue ne dura heureusement pas longtemps, faute de choses à dire - l'enfant et elle s'entendaient à merveille et les choses étaient bien parties pour qu'il lui fasse très vite confiance. Sa mère eut un sourire satisfait et l'autorisa à rejoindre sa chambre.

" Bellatrix ?, l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches de l'imposant escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur du manoir.

- Mère ?

- Ne t'attache pas trop à lui. ", dit-elle d'une voix étrange. Dans l'obscurité du hall, le visage de sa mère lui était dissimulé et elle ne pouvait en déchiffrer l'expression. " Je ne peux pas te dire les raisons pour lesquelles tu dois t'approcher de lui, mais tu es intelligente, et je suis sûre que tu as une idée du genre d'issue à laquelle mènera cette histoire.

- Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle je m'attacherai à lui, mère, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Ce n'est qu'un sang-mêlé sans éducation aucune. Vraiment mère, vous aviez raison. "

La silhouette de sa mère parut hésiter un instant, mais elle finit par se diriger vers le salon et y disparaître sans ajouter un mot.

Bellatrix grimpa les dernières marches et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. A quelques pas de là, elle se heurta à sa soeur. Tapie dans les ombres du couloir, elle avait apparemment espionné toute la conversation.

Andromeda était de deux ans sa cadette, et on aurait pu penser qu'un peu du _bon sens des Black_ l'habitait aussi, mais il n'en était rien. L'éducation des plus strictes de Druella, leur mère, semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. Elle avait toujours aimé se montrer _rebelle_, jetant au panier tous les principes de la bonne conduite et les préceptes de ses parents concernant la valeur du sang. Elle avait pris un malin plaisir, lors de leur dernier passage au Chemin de Traverse, à mener une véritable visite guidée de tous les magasins du Chemin à un couple de moldus et leur enfant sur le point d'entamer sa première année à Poudlard. Elle était sur le point de les inviter à manger lorsque Druella avait trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour les fuir au plus vite. La punition était bien évidemment tombée, et c'était loin d'être la première, mais elles semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. On aurait presque juré qu'elle en redemandait. Dans un sens, Bellatrix admirait sa soeur.

Sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle se mettait à espionner le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

" Andromeda, soupira Belatrix en passant à côté d'elle dans l'espoir de rejoindre sa chambre le plus vite possible.

- Tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu disais, lui dit sa soeur d'un ton narquois. N'importe qui aurait pu le lire sur ton visage. "

Outrée, Bellatrix se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa soeur s'était déjà enfuie en courant dans sa chambre. Elle soupira à nouveau - qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? _- _et rejoignit la sienne.

***

Elle fut incapable de s'endormir cette nuit-là, tout comme elle fut incapable de deviner la cause de son insomnie.

Andromeda avait passé tout le dîner à lui lancer des regards moqueurs, chose à laquelle elle était habituée, sa soeur ayant la fâcheuse tendance à trouver le moindre détail de sa vie hautement amusant. Mais cette fois-ci, son attitude avait eu quelque chose de dérangeant. Bellatrix avait été incapable de deviner ce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise.

Peut-être ce fichu gâteau lui était-il resté sur l'estomac. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Rien de bon, là-bas. Rien de bon. Et à mesure qu'elle s'en persuadait, elle sentit une nausée lui monter à la gorge.

La nuit était déjà avancée lorsqu'elle renonça à trouver le sommeil. Elle se releva, tira le lourd rideau de sa chambre et ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre pour contempler la nuit. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles - la journée du lendemain promettait d'être à nouveau étouffante. La lune, presque au quart de son cycle, n'était voilée par aucun nuage. Elle jetait sa lumière glacée sur les fleurs et les arbres de leur luxuriant jardin qu'aucune brise n'agitait.

Elle se demanda un instant si _lui_ la voyait depuis sa chambre, et s'il était possible qu'il la contemple également à cet instant.

Malgré l'air plus frais qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur, sa nausée ne semblait pas passer. Peut-être un verre d'eau la soulagerait-il un peu. Elle se détourna et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Si elle était restée quelques secondes de plus devant le spectacle du jardin, elle aurait pu voir la silhouette massive se mouvoir dans l'ombre et se diriger droit vers la manoir. Sans doute alors ne serait-elle pas descendue, devinant une visite attendue par ses parents, visite dont l'heure tardive indiquait clairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit connue. Mais elle ne la vit pas.

***

Azkaban n'était pas le lieu le mieux choisit pour pratiquer l'astronomie. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas le lieu indiqué pour pratiquer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était même pas un lieu d'ailleurs. Ce n'était rien.

_Maître, maître_. Ca avait été le seul mot à peupler ce rien. Il tourbillonnait dans son esprit depuis des jours (mois ? années ? ), et elle s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _Sauvetage_. C'était bien le mot. _Sauveur, sauveur_. Quand donc allait-il venir ? A quel point était-il affaiblit pour mettre si longtemps à venir la chercher ? _Les_ chercher, aurait-elle dû penser, mais les autres n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux. Ils n'en avaient eu aucune pendant la guerre, et bien moins après. Elle était la seule qui lui était restée fidèle. Les autres avaient tous fuit, la queue entre les jambes, prétextant un chantage, un Impérium, feignant leur transformation en hommes de bien depuis cette fichue nuit du 31 octobre. Elle était la seule à avoir clamé haut et fort sa fidélité à son maître. _La seule_.

Elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes, elle sentait qu'il était là, quelque part. Elle sentait son existence comme s'il eut été une partie d'elle-même.

Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Il allait venir la chercher.

Mais elle avait faibli, peu à peu, et pour empêcher l'effondrement de sa volonté, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen. Elle passait ses journées à dormir, et durant la nuit, elle observait le ciel. Elle forçait sa mémoire à retrouver le nom des constellations, des étoiles, et des légendes qui entouraient chacune d'elles. Et il n'était pas aisé pour elle de se souvenir, car cela devait faire des années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé le ciel.

Lorsqu'arriva son troisième soir d'observation, elle remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d'inhabituel par rapport aux nuits précédentes. Le ciel lui parut bien plus clair qu'avant. Intriguée, elle s'accrocha aux barreaux de la minuscule lucarne qui lui servait de fenêtre, pressa son visage contre eux pour découvrir la raison de cette luminosité soudaine.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Directement face à elle, un disque rond accroché dans le ciel baignait l'océan de sa lumière blanche. Il lui fallut réfléchir pour se souvenir de son nom. _La lune_. Et elle n'arriva pas à croire qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son absence durant les autres nuits. Il était parfaitement naturel de voir la lune dans le ciel. Elle le savait, tout son instinct le lui criait.

Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher la panique d'envahir son corps et son esprit.

Elle lâcha brusquement les barreaux, se retourna et se colla contre le mur, terrifiée. Depuis la fenêtre, un rayon de lumière se dessinait dans sa cellule. Elle le contourna, le souffle coupé, et se réfugia dans le coin où l'obscurité était la plus dense. Là, recroquevillée comme une enfant, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son regard brouillé percevait encore le faisceau blanc qui tombait sur le sol.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait supporter sa vue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

***

Immobile, son verre d'eau à la main, elle savait que la conversation qu'elle entendait n'aurait jamais dû lui parvenir aux oreilles, mais bouger le moindre muscle signifierait sans doute signaler sa présence aux personnes dans la pièce adjacente. Ou tout du moins à l'une d'entre elles. Les loups-garous étaient réputés pour avoir une ouïe bien plus développée que celle des humains ou des sorciers, et Greyback ne faisait sans doute pas exception à la règle. Elle aurait sans doute osé passer, faisant semblant de rien, si la conversation ne la concernait pas de près.

" Elle a l'air de bien s'en sortir, assura la voix de sa mère. Elle avait l'air un peu étrange en rentrant mais j'imagine que ce n'est que parce qu'elle n'apprécie pas de passer ses vacances... _là-bas_. " Elle avait lâché les derniers mots comme s'ils lui arrachaient la gorge.

" Elle n'aura pas à y consacrer beaucoup de temps, et Bellatrix frissonna en entendant la voix rauque - _animale_ - de Greyback. Ils m'ont senti plus tôt que je ne le pensais, ils vont sans doute être prudents. Si elle s'y prend bien, j'aurai la confirmation de mes soupçons, et elle n'aura qu'à trouver un moyen de le faire sortir. "

Un froissement de tissu la fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, elle distingua dans l'obscurité la silhouette d'Andromeda et ses yeux, brillants dans la pénombre, rencontrèrent le regard paniqué de Bellatrix. S'observant mutuellement et l'oreille aux aguets, les deux soeurs restèrent figées comme deux statues. Mais dans le salon, la conversation se poursuivait - leur présence ne semblait pas avoir été découverte.

"... de t'en prendre à leur enfant ?

- Parce que Bellatrix ne trouvera rien de concret chez eux. Il s'agit juste de les effrayer un peu, pour les convaincre de parler. Demande-lui dès demain de chercher. Puisqu'ils ont mis des barrières, ils n'auront sans doute pas pris la peine de les cacher, et elle devrait les trouver sans mal. "

Le ton de Greyback sonnait comme une conclusion, et les voix s'éloignèrent. Sans doute sa mère était-elle en train de l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Qaund elle reviendrait, elle passerait par la pièce même où Bellatrix et sa soeur se trouvaient pour retourner dans sa chambre. Aussi silencieuse et rapide que possible, elle traversa le hall et remonta l'escalier. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois mais elle était certaine que sa soeur la suivait, et elle accéléra le pas dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa chambre avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui adresser la moindre parole. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire face. Elle était épuisée, perturbée, et elle ignorait si elle était capable de supporter ses sarcasmes une seule seconde.

" Bellatrix ? " La voix avait perdu de sa note sarcastique de l'après-midi. C'était un murmure, un murmure empli de tristesse et d'inquiétude qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour émaner de sa soeur, d'ordinaire si prompte à tourner toute chose en dérision. La main sur la poignée de sa porte, elle se tourna vers sa soeur. Dans l'obscurité presque totale qui peuplait le couloir, elle était incapable de distinguer sa silhouette.

" Quoi ?, souffla-t-elle dans la direction où elle supposait que sa soeur se tenait.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ."

_Je le sais bien ! Et alors ?_

" Ne fais pas ça. "

Un déclic presque imperceptible lui indiqua qu'Andromeda avait rejoint sa chambre. Elle était seule parmi les ombres.


	3. Envol

Note d'auteur totaly useless :

Une vie naze empêche l'update (petit dicton chinois)  
Bref, désolée. J'arrête de promettre des dates maintenant, et just enjoy.

Thanks to melow31 pour la correction 3

**Chapitre III - Envol**

" Trente-cinq, trente-six, trente-sept... "

La petite voix lui parvenait toujours depuis le premier étage où elle s'était silencieusement glissée. Tant mieux - elle saurait donc quand il monterait pour la chercher et aurait le temps de se cacher.

Sa mère lui avait clairement donné ses instructions ce matin. Trouver les notes du père, celles sur les potions. Les donner à Greyback, qu'elle avait aperçu dissimulé dans une rue adjacente lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il les lui rendrait plus tard, et elle les remettrait en place avant le retour des parents.

Rien de bien compliqué pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà réussit à se glisser plusieurs fois dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Rien de très dangereux. Du moins pour elle.

_Autant aller vite,_ tenta-t-elle de se persuader_. Autant en finir vite._

Sans un bruit, elle ouvrit la première porte du couloir et se retrouva dans la salle de bain, minuscule et dotée d'une unique douche et d'un lavabo. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux et referma la porte pour se diriger vers la seconde.

C'était une chambre, celle du gamin visiblement. Son regard parcourut la pièce et elle fut surprise du contraste avec sa propre chambre. Il y avait là tout juste la place pour caser un lit et une armoire. Quelques affaires traînaient à terre; une peluche de dragon miniature tentait de vagabonder dans la chambre mais ne se déplaçait que par des oscillations pathétiques, un balai modèle enfant était posé au pied du lit, et un paquet de cartes de Chocogrenouilles aux bords usées par le temps était effondré à ses pieds. Dans la carte la plus à droite, elle vit Dumbledore lui adresser un sourire.

" Cinquante-six, cinquante-sept... "

La voix la rappela à la réalité. Elle referma doucement la porte, tenta la suivante et afficha un sourire victorieux. C'était sans conteste le bureau du père. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la grande table de pin blanc qui occupait le fond de la pièce, parcourut du regard les documents posés sur le meuble avant de s'attaquer aux tiroirs et d'ouvrir plusieurs dossiers qui y étaient rangés. Le troisième fut le bon - bien qu'il ne comportait aucune inscription, les parchemins à l'intérieur étaient sans hésitation des recettes de potions.

Elle coinça le dossier dans la doublure de sa robe et sortit.

Après avoir refermé la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'entendait plus. Il avait sans doute déjà commencé à la chercher. Elle pesta intérieurement et regarda autour d'elle - nulle part où se cacher dans le couloir étroit. Ne souhaitant pas qu'il la trouve dans le bureau - _même un gosse de cet âge aurait des doutes_ - elle se glissa à nouveau dans sa chambre. Avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher ici.

Elle était sur le point de ressortir lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas légers gravir l'escalier. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ravalant son humiliation, elle rampa sous le lit.

Il mit un certain temps à la trouver, et elle était sur le point de le maudire pour cela. L'espace sous le lit était étroit, et elle pouvait sentir l'un des coins du dossier lui entrer douloureusement dans la hanche. Les yeux fixés sur l'espace entre le sol et la porte, elle fut soulagée de voir ses pieds finalement s'arrêter devant la porte et l'ouvrir.

" C'est pas drôle, dit-il après un instant de silence. Je vois tes pieds ! "

Soulagée, elle se glissa hors du lit et croisa son regard mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Elle se releva, brossant sa robe, et il rit.

" Quoi ?

- Tu as un papier collé au bras. "

Énervée, elle décolla le papier et lui jeta un œil.

" C'est le sachet de la boulangerie non ? Tu l'as gardé ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était un cadeau de toi ", répondit-il d'une petite voix en rougissant.

Elle le regarda un instant, étonnée, ne sachant que dire. Elle ne comprendrait _jamais_...

" Ce n'est qu'un stupide sachet ", lui dit-elle, jetant négligemment le paquet sur le lit tandis qu'il rougissait de plus belle. " On fait quoi maintenant ? "

Elle s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés, attendant sa réponse. Elle était énervée - ce gosse l'énervait, cette maison l'énervait, ce stupide sachet l'énervait, et la raison pour laquelle tout cela l'énervait lui était incompréhensible, ce qui lui tapait sur les nerfs au plus haut point.

" On pourrait sortir ? Je vais prendre mon balai et...

- Tes parents l'ont interdit, tu le sais bien. "

C'était vrai. Conformément aux prévisions de Greyback, la mère apparemment soucieuse l'avait prise à parti lorsqu'elle était arrivée et lui avait formellement interdit de franchir la barrière à quelques pas de l'entrée de la maison. Bellatrix s'était demandé s'ils avaient juste senti un danger ou si ils savaient exactement qui en avait après eux.

D'un autre côté, elle-même devait sortir pour rejoindre Greyback...

" Juste dans le jardin alors ? ", proposa-t-il.

***

Dehors, elle l'observa d'un œil distrait monter sur son balai. Le problème était maintenant de donner le dossier à Greyback sans être vue - ce qui signifiait sortir du jardin sans qu'il ne la voie. Ce qui devrait être facile, pensa-t-elle en le regardant voler à droite et à gauche. Bien qu'il rasait le sol, il était visiblement tout à la joie de voler et semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence.

Sans un bruit, elle ouvrit la barrière du jardin et se glissa à l'extérieur. Elle lui jeta un regard pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, puis se retourna et dû étouffer un cri de surprise. Greyback était à quelques centimètres d'elle - uniquement caché de la vue du jardin par la haie qui entourait la maison.

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à le voir, ne s'habituerait jamais aux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient avec une malice sanguinaire. A côté, l'enfant, toujours sur son balai, se mit à chanter, et Greyback sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées. Elle frissonna. Quelle serait la réaction de l'enfant lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui ? Si elle était elle-même effrayée, alors lui...

Et cela ne tenait qu'à elle...

_Tu peux lui dire que tu n'as rien trouvé, _souffla une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Andromeda._ Lui dire qu'il n'y a rien. Il ne pourra jamais vérifier par lui-même..._

Il était en bons termes avec sa famille après tout. Sans doute, sans doute n'oserait-il pas s'en prendre à elle si elle lui mentait ?

Le loup-garou avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Son regard se fit plus insistant, et il tendit sa main vers elle, attendant qu'elle lui donne ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

_Tu peux lui dire que tu n'as rien trouvé..._

S'efforçant de dissimuler le tremblement qui agitait son corps, elle lui tendit le dossier.

***

_Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne trouvera rien_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. _Il ne trouvera rien, il ne leur fera rien, Andromeda sera contente, je serais débarrassée de tout ça, fin de l'histoire_. Elle poussa hors de son esprit la pensée qu'il s'en prendrait probablement à l'enfant, qu'il trouve ou non ce qu'il cherchait. Elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire un jour à quel point il adorait les enfants...

Renonçant à lire, elle referma le livre et observa le gosse qui continuait à voler sur toute la longueur du jardin. _Il ne s'en lassera donc jamais ?_

Même le balai était vieux, remarqua-t-elle. Bien que l'enfant semblait parfaitement habitué à l'utiliser, il semblait vibrer anormalement et virer un peu trop à droite - il faillit heurter la haie plusieurs fois alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Encore moins lorsqu'elle le vit lâcher prudemment le manche et tendre les deux bras comme s'il se prenait pour un oiseau.

" Tu as vu ?, lui cria-t-il. Je fais la mouette !"

"La mouette...", murmura-t-elle, exaspérée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réplique cinglante - alors qu'il avait atteint le fond du jardin, il n'avait pas été assez rapide à reprendre le balai en main. Le manche se planta dans la haie, et le balai effectua une ruade qui l'expédia par-delà le jardin, et il disparut de sa vue. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et courut dans la rue.

Il n'avait pas atterrit bien loin. Elle se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta net dans sa course. A quelques mètres d'eux, juste à côté de la boulangerie moldue où elle s'était servie sans vergogne la veille, était Greyback. Ses yeux, plus brillants que d'ordinaire, étaient fixés sur l'enfant, et elle le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina ce que ce serait. Elle vit les mains aux ongles longs et jaunes se refermer sur les poignets de l'enfant, les dents pointues s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre du cou. Il ferait sans doute nuit, peut-être la lune serait-elle pleine. Il ne le tuerait pas, non, cela, elle l'avait bien compris. Il le laisserait là, et l'enfant qui, à ce moment, pleurait sur le pavé en massant ses genoux ensanglantés, deviendrait lui aussi un monstre.

" Rémus ! ", cria-t-elle. Il leva vers elle son visage noyé de larmes.

" Rentre !", ordonna-t-elle. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, la tête basse, elle lança un regard haineux au loup-garou dont le regard était à présent posé sur elle. Il souriait toujours.

Elle était sur le point de suivre l'enfant dans le jardin lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva à nouveau face à Greyback.

" Tu oublies quelque chose .", lui susurra-t-il en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle prit sans un mot. Elle voulut partir mais il la tenait toujours.

" Tu m'as été d'une grande aide. ", dit-il. Elle se débattit, ce qui sembla l'amuser au plus haut point. Puis il la lâcha et disparut.

Assit sur le fauteuil du salon, l'enfant sanglotait toujours. Elle lui demanda sèchement où était l'armoire à pharmacie et distingua les mots "salle de bain" dans la réponse qu'il bredouilla. Elle monta, remit machinalement le dossier dans le bureau, chercha le nécessaire dans la salle de bain.

" Une mouette !, grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle désinfectait ses genoux écorchés. Je suis sûre que tu n'en as même jamais vu !

- Si !, protesta-t-il. Dans des livres, et tout... Mais j'aimerai bien en voir en vrai. "

Elle soupira.

" Tu m'y emmènera dis ? Quand papa et maman diront qu'on peut sortir, on pourrait aller à la mer ! Tu veux bien, Bella ? "

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction. _La mer ? Tu crois vraiment que ta mère te laissera sortir une seule fois de chez toi après que..._

Il avait arrêté de pleurer et la regardait, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

" Si tu veux. "

***

Quand elle revint chez elle ce soir-là, elle ne prit garde ni aux félicitations de sa mère, ni au regard lourd de reproches qu'Andormeda lui lança. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, se laissa glisser sur le sol, et pleura.


	4. Décompte

Note habituelle de l'auteur :

Voilà =) J'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait, à part que je suis beaucoup plus contente de ce chapitre que du précédent. Doooonc en principe, il reste 3 chapitres et un épilogue, si je suis le découpage prévu. Ca reste à voir.  
Encore une fois, merci à melow31 pour la correction (sans laquelle un sacré contre-sens serait passé soit dit en passant ^^" )

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions =)

**Chapitre IV - Décompte  
**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle prit conscience du silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Elle y était habituée, mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé - il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cet endroit. C'était une habitude pour eux, une attitude qu'elle avait adoptée inconsciemment : ne pas faire de bruit. Fermer doucement les portes, ne pas claquer la vaisselle sur la table, parler presque dans un murmure, marcher sans un bruit, la moquette aidant à étouffer ses pas. A bien y penser, peut-être Andromeda brisait-elle parfois ce silence lorsqu'elle était d'humeur à malmener leurs habitudes. Exceptés ces moments, l'endroit aurait tout aussi bien pu être inhabité.

Rémus aurait sans doute fait un vacarme de tous les diables ici. Il aurait réclamé une partie de cache-cache, et on l'aurait entendu compter depuis le jardin jusqu'au dernier étage.

_Trente-cinq, trente-six, trente-sept..._

L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea de compter tout haut. Juste un peu plus d'un murmure et, elle en était certaine, ils l'auraient tous entendue. Comment réagiraient-ils ?

Mais elle ne le ferait pas, bien sûr. Elle ne le faisait jamais, elle ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Greyback ce jour-là, et elle ne le ferait pas s'il revenait. Elle ne compterait pas tout haut, ne briserait pas le silence qui l'entourait. Elle n'était pas Andromeda. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de bruit. Cela reviendrait à tout remettre en question. Sa vie. Ce en quoi elle croyait. Quels avantages aurait-elle à le faire ?

_Ça te passera, _pensa-t-elle._ Quand ce sera fini, ça te passera. Tu n'auras plus envie de compter tout haut._

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là, à scruter son visage dans le miroir, et elle ignorait pourquoi elle faisait cela. Peut-être cherchait-elle une différence quelconque qui aurait pu tout expliquer, quelque chose qui lui aurait dit ce qui avait changé en elle. Mais le miroir lui renvoyait inlassablement la même image que quelques jours auparavant - _qu'avant. _La même masse de cheveux sombres et ondulés encadrant son visage pâle, les mêmes yeux noirs sous des paupières lourdes. Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et son regard s'égara sur le grain de beauté juste sous le lobe de son oreille gauche. Andromeda avait le même. Exactement au même endroit. Le même.

" Tu vas finir par faire fondre ton miroir à force de t'admirer comme ça. "

Elle sursauta. Allongée nonchalamment sur son lit, Andromeda la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle sentit le peu de patience qui lui restait s'envoler, et lui cria presque :

" Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je les ai entendus parler, dit-elle, ignorant sa question.

- Tu entends toujours tout. Toujours à fouiner, l'oreille collée aux portes. Tu n'as donc rien de plus intéressant à faire ?

- Tu sais, si tu faisais la même chose, tu verrais les choses différemment.

- Comme si j'avais envie de voir les choses à _ta_ façon...

- Je vois les choses à ma façon. Toi, tu les vois comme _eux_ le veulent. "

Elle parvenait toujours à la réduire au silence, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle se leva sans un mot, se dirigea vers la penderie qu'elle ouvrit plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et fourragea rageusement parmi les cintres à la recherche de sa robe de chambre.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, repris Andromeda.

- Comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit de moi. Comme si tu avais jamais essayé de comprendre ce que je...

- Je pensais que tu faisais selon leur bon vouloir uniquement pour qu'ils te laissent en paix, mais que quand ça en viendrait à quelque chose de plus sérieux, tu réagirais enfin.

- Je suis _fatiguée_ et j'aimerais _dormir _", scanda-t-elle. Elle brandit la robe de chambre sous les yeux de sa soeur :

" Je pourrais avoir un peu d'intimité ?

- Apparemment, le père est un expert en potion, continua Andormeda comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Il aurait trouvé une potion qui neutralise tous les instincts d'un loup-garou durant la pleine lune. Ils se transforment toujours mais deviennent aussi doux que des agneaux. Tu imagines bien que ça ne plaise pas beaucoup à Greyback,lui qui a toujours son obsession _d'armée de loups-garous_, de _droit au sang_ où je ne sais quoi...

- Andromeda..., grogna-t-elle.

- Ça n'est encore qu'au stade expérimental, mais ça a suffit à l'énerver. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait bientôt une bonne raison de continuer ses recherches, ainsi que de bonnes raisons de les garder secrètes.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Même si j'en avais envie, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer ce qu'il a prévu de faire...

- Mais tu peux _tout_ changer, la coupa Andromeda, la regardant d'un air grave. Ils se sentent menacés, ils ont mis des sécurités sur la maison, mais il est évident qu'ils ne prennent pas cela assez sérieusement. Si c'était le cas, ils n'oseraient même pas sortir de chez eux, ils ne laisseraient pas leur enfant toute la journée avec une inconnue ! Si tu leur disais, si...

- C'est hors de question !

- Ils auraient le temps de s'enfuir sans que Greyback ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit...

- Greyback saura tout de suite que c'est moi qui les ai prévenus !

- Ho, je t'en prie ! C'est de _toi_ dont il est question, il ne va pas te tuer ou te mordre, peut-être te brutaliser un peu...

- Et Mère et Père sauront aussi...

- Tu es donc prête à sacrifier la vie d'un _enfant_ uniquement pour que tes parents continuent à te considérer comme une gentille fifille obéissante...

- Assez !, cria-t-elle et, étonnamment, Andromeda se tut. Oui, je suis prête à la faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, pourquoi je devrais gâcher ma vie pour un sale petit sang-de-bourbe...

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, murmura sa soeur, et elle crut percevoir une pointe de chagrin dans le ton de sa voix.

- Dehors, dit-elle d'un ton sec tout en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant à la volée. Maintenant. "

Soupirant, Andromeda se leva et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se retourna vers Belatrix :

" Je t'ai probablement surestimée. C'est sans doute beaucoup trop tôt pour toi, beaucoup trop rapide pour que tu aies le courage de briser ton petit cocon de tranquillité. Je pensais que nous avions plus en commun qu'un grain de beauté.

- Tu avais tort, lui répondit-elle, mais il lui sembla que sa voix sonnait étrangement faux.

- Je suis sans doute plus inquiète que tu ne le crois. C'est une vraie déception tu sais. "

Et elle disparut sans un bruit, se fondant parmi les ombres du couloir.

Elle se changea, tentant tant bien que mal de penser à tout sauf à sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle voulut tirer les rideaux, elle vit que la lune était levée. Bellatrix eut presque l'impression qu'elle se riait d'elle.

Elle avait dépassé son premier quartier. Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle serait pleine - si Greyback s'en prendrait à Rémus ce soir-là, pleinement transformé et en possession de toute la force animale qu'il avait en lui. Ou peut-être l'aurait-il déjà mordu, et que Rémus serait en train de subir sa première transformation.

L' idée qui lui paraissait tellement improbable... Comment, comment un enfant si petit, un enfant de cinq ans, pourrait-il devenir une créature semblable à Greyback ? C'était impossible, c'était totalement irréaliste ! Rémus était un enfant qui aimait les gâteaux, les balançoires et voler sur un balai. Il n'avait rien en commun avec Greyback, ils n'auraient jamais rien en commun, c'était une évidence maintenant qu'elle y pensait ! Quelque chose n'allait pas marcher, le loup n'arriverait pas à toucher l'enfant, ou bien la morsure ne lui ferait aucun effet - quelque chose allait forcément clocher. C'était évident, évident !

... _évident_, se répétait-elle sans arrêt durant les jours suivants qu'elle passa à nouveau avec lui, l'observant peut-être de plus près qu'avant, cherchant un point commun avec Greyback tout en sachant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas. Peut-être, de temps en temps, la voix de sa sœur lui souffla-t-elle dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa raison, qu'elle cherchait juste à nier l'inévitable. Elle l'ignora, car il était bon de penser comme elle le faisait. Peut-être aurait-elle été moins rassurée si elle avait jeté un œil dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir - peut-être. Mais elle ne s'en donna pas la peine, car toutes les théories du monde ne pouvaient la contredire. Aucun mal ne pourrait toucher ce morceau d'innocence (_aussi mal-élevé soit-il_, tentait-elle parfois de se rappeler). C'était_ évident._

Elle avait commencé à se dire que Greyback, ne s'étant pas manifesté, pensait la même chose, mais elle réalisa douloureusement à quel point elle s'était trompée lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, lors d'une fin d'après-midi, posté au même endroit que la dernière fois - dans l'ombre, juste à côté de la boulangerie. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de venir et, malgré le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, elle fut incapable de désobéir.

Elle jeta un œil à Rémus, occupé pour l'heure à construire un château de cartes, lesquelles s'écroulaient systématiquement à la moindre brise, mais il ne semblait pas renoncer. La mort dans l'âme, elle sortit de la cour et rejoignit Greyback, s'arrêtant le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne parut d'abord pas la remarquer, perdu dans la contemplation du jardin qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

" Tu le feras sortir demain, finit-il par dire, le regard toujours fixé sur un point derrière elle. Tu t'arrangeras pour qu'il soit ici-même une fois la nuit tombée. "

Un souffle de vent passa, en provenance de la maison, et il s'arrêta un instant. Elle l'entendit humer, et la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux brilla un peu plus fort.

" Attends aussi que la lune soit levée. "

Incapable d'articuler un mot, elle hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, mais il l'arrêta à nouveau.

" Bellatrix ? "

Elle se retourna. Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur elle, et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui sembla que l'ombre de la boulangerie dans laquelle il se tenait s'allongeait pour le suivre.

Elle réprima un grognement de dégoût lorsqu'il saisit son menton d'une main. L'ongle jaune de son pouce caressa sa joue; il approcha son visage du sien et son haleine la frappa de plein fouet - c'était nauséeux, pestilentiel. Elle eut l'impression d'être tombée dans un charnier.

" Ne me déçois pas, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais il ne pourra jamais m'échapper, et toi non plus. "

Il la lâcha et s'en alla, après un ultime regard fiévreux en direction du jardin.

Elle resta un instant, les yeux fixés là où il s'était tenu, incapable de bouger un muscle. Cela lui parut une éternité avant de réaliser que les ombres avaient reculées et que le soleil brillait à nouveau, et elle se tourna brusquement, revenant presque en courant vers le jardin.

Rémus jouait toujours, oublieux de son absence et de son retour. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'aspergea le visage d'eau, tentant désespérément d'effacer la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir, il lui sembla qu'elle était plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Elle sentait toujours son odeur flotter autour d'elle.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Alors qu'elle observait Rémus qui ramassait en grognant les cartes à nouveau écroulées, elle réalisa que son raisonnement était à l'inverse de la réalité.

Le problème n'était pas qu'aucun mal ne pouvait toucher Rémus. Le problème était que le mal que dégageait Greyback était si monstrueux qu'il pouvait atteindre n'importe quelle chose en ce monde.

Mais encore une fois, que pouvait-elle y changer ? Il la retrouverait, il les retrouverait. Ils les retrouvait toujours. Même si elle révélait la vérité aux parents de Rémus, même s'ils s'enfuyaient, ce n'était que partie remise. Et s'ils s'enfuyaient, leur prochaine rencontre avec le loup-garou n'en serait que plus monstrueuse. Que pouvait-elle changer, que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ?

Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, la réponse lui apparut. De sa mémoire lui parvinrent les bribes d'une conversation qui lui parut incroyablement lointaine alors qu'elle ne datait que de quelques jours.

_" Tu m'y emmènera dis ? Quand papa et maman diront qu'on peut sortir, on pourrait aller à la mer ! "_

" Rémus ? "

Il se retourna, sans prendre garde aux cartes qui s'effondraient à nouveau.

" Tu veux toujours aller voir la mer ? "

***

Tapie comme chaque soir dans un coin obscur de sa cellule, elle observait le rayon de lune qui, à nouveau, tombait sur le sol. Elle aurait presque pu en rire, à présent. Elle s'y était presque habituée.

D'un coin de son cerveau lui parvint une folle pensée. C'était un jeu. C'était une partie de cache-cache.


	5. Rivages

Note d'auteur useless :

En retard. Comme d'hab. J'aurai dû prendre "lapin blanc" comme pseudo.  
Ellie Evans : Thanks =) J'essaye en effet de rester le plus proche possible du canon, mais Bellatrix est un personnage dont la vie est tellement obscure que j'ai un peu peur de "déborder". Tant qu'on me confirme que c'est pas le cas, ça va =)

Bref, enjoy =)

**Chapitre V - Rivages**

Elle n'avait pas réagi lors de la première détonation. Ni aux suivantes d'ailleurs. Elle n'était même pas certaine de les avoir réellement entendues.

Tout paraissait étrangement lointain durant ces nuits où elle contemplait la lumière de la lune - ou du moins, plus lointain qu'à l'ordinaire. Car qui aurait pu prétendre avoir eu un seul instant de totale conscience entre ces murs ? L'obscurité, les cauchemars qui se mouvaient près d'eux, tapis dans l'ombre - non, il n'y avait pas un seul moment où l'on puisse être lucide dans un tel endroit. Azkaban n'était qu'une brume sans fin.

Ses sens étaient anéantis depuis bien longtemps, voilà pourquoi elle ne prenait pas garde à ces bruits. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un rat croquant un os. Une assiette qui aurait glissé des mains d'un autre prisonnier. Une goutte d'eau tombée sur le sol. Un de ses propres muscles qui se serait contracté. Ou son propre cerveau, son crâne cognant contre les pierres sans qu'elle n'ait eu conscience de faire le moindre mouvement.

Mais non. Elle ne serait pas encore en train de contempler la lumière si c'était ça.

Dehors, elle crut entendre des voix. Des voix qui murmuraient. Ou qui criaient ? Peu lui importait. C'était sans doute dans sa tête. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle avait déjà entendu d'autres parler comme s'ils n'étaient pas seuls entre les quatre murs de leur enfer. C'était sans doute contagieux, une conséquence directe de ce qui l'entourait : la multiplication, dans ce qui lui restait d'âme, de petits êtres qu'elle pourrait appeler comme bon lui semblait. Elle imagina sa tête occupée par un manoir semblable à celui de son enfance ; elle s'imagina frapper à chaque porte et les ouvrir à la volée pour découvrir un miroir dont chaque reflet était différent, bien qu'ils auraient en commun avec elle les mêmes cheveux noirs d'encre et les mêmes paupières lourdes. L'une, timide et renfermée, passerait la journée comme elle l'était à ce même moment : blottie dans un coin obscur. Une autre, grossière et mal-élevée, hurlerait toute la journée des insultes à qui oserait produire le moindre son de terreur dans une cellule voisine. Chaque matin, elle frapperait à l'une de ces portes au hasard. _Hey, tu veux sortir aujourd'hui ? La chambre trois n'est pas assez en forme pour prendre le relais..._

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque sa porte explosa avec une telle force qu'elle fut projetée contre le mur opposé. Elle regarda la poignée rouler à ses pieds. Quelqu'un riait.

Une ombre entra, se pencha sur elle, obstruant la vue du rayon de lune. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits de l'inconnu dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, il lui sembla revenir sur terre après un voyage de bien des siècles. Le rire mourut dans un gargouillement rauque, et elle réalisa qu'il venait d'elle-même.

" M-maître ? ", balbutia-t-elle. Il lui sourit.

Elle prit brusquement conscience de ce qui l'entourait - la cellule, son état physique sans doute plus que déplorable. Elle tenta de se relever et échoua lamentablement. Alors, elle se contenta de se trainer à ses pieds, embrassa le bas de sa robe, murmura des mots qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Au milieu de ses bredouillements sans fin, elle l'entendit rire.

" Relève-toi, Bella. "

Elle s'exécuta tant bien que mal. Espérer qu'il l'aide, qu'il la _touche_, était vain, mais le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait en la contemplant était pour elle la plus belle des récompenses.

Dehors, le temps semblait enclin à la tempête. Elle accueillit à bras ouverts le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, et la pluie, et le goût du sel sur ses lèvres. La mer semblait se déchirer pour l'accueillir. Elle eut une vague impression de déjà-vu. Où avait-elle déjà contemplé un océan aussi déchaîné ?

" C'était une longue attente, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils rejoignaient la terre ferme, Azkaban n'étant déjà plus qu'une ombre parmi les autres à l'horizon. Mais elle sera récompensée, à toi plus qu'à d'autres."

Elle sourit, contemplant une dernière fois la silhouette de la forteresse qui avait bien faillit lui voler sa santé mentale. Déjà, les pensées qu'elle y avait eues lui paraissaient stupides, folles. Qu'importait la lune ? Tout irait bien tant qu'elle resterait avec son maître, dans la gloire de son ombre qui empêchait toute lumière maudite de venir la troubler.

***

Le cri perçant d'une mouette suivi d'un éclat de rire tira Bellatrix de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'enfant. Il s'était depuis longtemps débarrassé de ses chaussures et courait, pieds nus dans l'eau, dans le vain espoir de capturer l'oiseau qui semblait le narguer à quelques pas de là.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait promis de l'emmener ici la veille, il n'avait d'abord pas semblé la prendre au sérieux. Ce qui avait décuplé sa joie lorsqu'elle avait tenu sa promesse en l'emmenant sur cette plage - une joie qui lui avait serré le coeur. "Profites-en ", lui avait-elle dit. Il n'avait pas compris le double sens de ces paroles. Comment l'aurait-il pu ?

Ce serait une bien maigre consolation pour lui dans les années à venir, et elle le savait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Echapper à Greyback était impossible, impossible. Que son dernier jour d'innocence soit une belle journée au bord de l'immensité de l'océan, c'était sans doute là la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir. D'autant plus qu'elle doutait que ses parents le laisseraient sortir _après_. _Quand ce sera arrivé_. Elle se refusait à dire les mots.

Non, la réaction la plus habituelle était l'enfermement, soit pour cacher l'objet de la honte, soit pour surprotéger un être aimé. Elle ne savait pas à laquelle des deux catégories appartiendraient les parents de Rémus, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour cela, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne reviendrait à l'air libre que longtemps après.

Que deviendra-t-il, enfermé dans sa chambre si exigüe qu'il ne pourrait pas même y voler sur son balai ? Repenserait-il à cette dernière journée de liberté ? Se souviendrait-il avec mélancolie de ses pieds éclaboussant les vagues, du cri des oiseaux, du bruit du ressac et du goût du sel sur ses lèvres ?

Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Même si la chaleur de l'été était toujours présente, la plage était déserte. A dire vrai, elle avait choisi cette plage car elle savait qu'elle serait déserte. L'endroit était entouré d'une falaise abrupte et de rochers déchiquetés, rendant l'accès quasiment impossible pour un moldu ; et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un sorcier s'aventure ici. Bellatrix doutait même que d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissent l'existence de cet endroit, exception faite de sa famille.

Ils étaient venus rendre visite à une relation éloignée de la famille quelques années auparavant. Andromeda avait catégoriquement refusé de rester enfermée dans le salon toute la journée. Quand sa mère avait cédé, elle avait bien sûr exigé de Bellatrix qu'elle accompagne sa soeur. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ses parents semblaient penser qu'elle était la plus apte à contrôler les excentricités de sa soeur. Peut-être leur ressemblance physique les poussaient-ils inconsciemment à penser que Bellatrix avait quelques points communs avec Andromeda et qu'elle pouvait influence sur sa soeur, chose qui s'était révélée fausse une fois de plus ce jour-là.

Elles avaient longé la falaise qui entourait le village, Bellatrix contemplant d'un oeil distrait le paysage alentour. Andromeda gambadait littéralement devant elle, sans prendre garde aux regards interloqués que lui lancèrent quelques passants. A la sortie du village, elles croisèrent un groupe d'enfants mené par une vieille femme qui leur lança un regard courroucé avant de faire changer de trottoir la troupe qui la suivait.

En y pensant plus tard, Bellatrix réalisa que c'étaient les dernières personnes qu'elles avaient croisées. Elle aurait sans doute dû arrêter sa soeur alors, l'obliger à rebrousser chemin en lui rappelant qu'on leur avait interdit de trop s'éloigner. Mais, perdue dans quelque pensée dont elle ne se souvenait même pas, elle avait continué à la suivre.

***

Une brusque rafale de vent la tira de ses souvenirs. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. A la place du soleil dont il lui semblait toujours sentir la chaleur sur sa peau, de lourds nuages avançaient leur ombre sur l'océan. Quand le temps avait-il changé à ce point ? Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son front, la ramenant totalement à la réalité, à la raison de sa présence sur cette plage. Où était passé Rémus ? Elle balaya la plage du regard.

Rien.

Elle eut la sensation d'être retombée dans son souvenir. Ce jour-là aussi, elle avait eu l'esprit ailleurs. Et ce jour-là aussi, sa soeur avait disparu de son champ de vision sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Andromeda lui avait toujours affirmé qu'elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui l'avait fait agir ainsi. Comme si elle n'avait plus eu aucun contrôle sur elle-même, comme si une volonté infiniment plus puissante que la sienne l'avait forcée à aller là-bas.

Se pourrait-il que Rémus ait fait de même ? Elle ignora pourquoi, mais elle en eut la brusque certitude. Sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir.

Son souvenir, si vivace dans son esprit qu'elle aurait pu retracer son chemin les yeux fermés, se mêla au présent. Andromeda, escaladant la falaise, muée d'une agilité dont elle serait incapable de faire preuve en temps normal. Sa soeur, disparaissant dans une crevasse qu'elle ne pouvait voir, comme engloutie par la roche contre laquelle se déchainaient des flots d'une violence si soudaine qu'elle en était presque surnaturelle.

Elle hésita à peine avant de se jeter à l'eau. Elle regretta bientôt de n'avoir pas réfléchi plus longtemps ; sa robe aux multiples épaisseurs étaient alourdie par l'eau et ralentissait sa progression, l'épuisait, semblant même par moments l'entraîner vers le fond. Hors d'haleine, elle réussit par miracle à s'accrocher à la falaise, les prises naturelles qu'offrait la roche déformée par l'eau et le temps lui permettant de progresser plus facilement. Déjà, elle pouvait apercevoir l'ouverture béante de la grotte. Le vent y pénétrait en sifflant, l'empêchant de percevoir le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée. Un sanglot lui parvint ; rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle se hissa dans la caverne.

Rémus était replié sur lui-même dans un coin obscur de l'antre. Le même endroit, exactement le même endroit que celui où Andromeda s'était tenue - dans le renfoncement le plus éloigné du mur de droite. Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, sa robe gorgée d'eau dégoulinant sur le sol, les murs de la grotte réverbérant et amplifiant le clapotis des gouttes qui tombaient au sol.

" Je... Je voulais pas..., sanglota-t-il. Je sais pas pourquoi je... " Apparemment incapable de mettre des mots sur ses pensées, il s'interrompit. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

"Je suis désolé Bella... Sois pas fâchée -

- Bien sûr que si je suis fâchée, lui dit-elle d'un ton si cinglant qu'il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Tu as tout gâché, tout gâché ! "

Elle le contempla, petite silhouette secouée de sanglots provoqués par sa propre colère - sans doute aussi par la peur que lui inspirait le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Bellatrix n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attraction envers cette caverne, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'une chose sur laquelle elle était incapable de mettre le doigt était tout bonnement terrifiant. La simple attraction qu'elle semblait exercer sur certaines personnes était alarmant.

Elle ignorait quels noirs secrets détenaient la grotte, et elle ne tenait pas à le savoir. Elle voulait en sortir le plus vite possible. Mais dehors, l'océan semblait s'être déchaîné, empêchant toute idée de fuite.

" Il va falloir attendre que ça se calme, dit-elle. Ensuite, nous rentrerons. "

Elle ne réalisa le sens de ses paroles que lorsqu'elles eurent quitté sa bouche. _Rentrer_ - ce que signifiait rentrer suffisait presque à lui faire oublier l'appréhension que la grotte exerçait sur elle.

Rentrer. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle avait tenté d'égayer sa dernière journée, et même si la tentative était un échec, elle n'avait plus le temps de se rattraper. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener ici. Elle aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait se passer.

C'était elle qui avait tout gâché.

A partir de cet instant, ce ne furent pas des échos du passé qui l'envahirent mais les terribles possibilités de ce à quoi elle allait assister ce même jour. Greyback enlaçant Rémus presque amoureusement. Greyback humant la chair tendre et chaude du cou de l'enfant. Greyback et Rémus sous un rayon de lune.

Les images ne la quittèrent pas lorsqu'elle effectua le chemin inverse une fois l'océan calmé. Rémus, affirmant qu'il ne savait pas nager, était accroché à son dos, reniflant encore de temps à autre dans son oreille. Elle s'arrêta à mi-parcours pour reprendre son souffle, l'esprit envahit d'images de flots de sang chaud coulant sur l'asphalte, tachant la porte de la boulangerie moldue.

" J'ai mal au bras, gémit-il dans son dos.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois plus à plaindre que moi, grogna-t-elle.

- Mais toi, t'as pas peur de l'eau. Moi, j'ai toujours peur de me noyer.

- Il y a des choses bien pires que de se noyer. "

_Tu le comprendras assez tôt_, pensa-t-elle sombrement. _Tu regretteras de ne pas t'être noyé_.

A cet instant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée folle, terrible - mais n'était-ce pas un meilleur sort que celui qui l'attendait ? Elle pourrait faire passer cela pour un accident. Sa mère n'y verrait que du feu, pensant qu'elle avait été tellement ennuyée par l'enfant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment surveillé. Greyback serait sans doute sceptique, mais il ne pourrait rien prouver et ne pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Les parents seraient dévastés évidemment, mais elle saurait que ce n'était que pour leur bien, que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il était épuisé. Il n'aurait pas la force de se débattre. Il lui suffisait juste de décroiser les bras agrippés à son cou. De pousser sa tête sous l'eau. D'attendre en regardant les petites bulles remonter et éclater à la surface.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle envisagea sérieusement de tuer un être humain. Ce fut aussi la seule fois où elle ne saisit pas l'occasion de prendre une vie.

Elle rejoignit le rivage, les sécha tous deux tant bien que mal et, le tenant par la main, l'entraîna sur le chemin du retour.


End file.
